


Chance at happiness

by Kat (whenwedie)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwedie/pseuds/Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam made his way into the house after getting his mail and as he was flipping through it, the thing that caught his eye was the name and fancy writing on one of the envelops. He wasn't expecting anything like it. But the name.. yeah the name brought back memories, ones that Adam had long been trying to forget of finding his then fiance in his bed with another man nearly two years ago. Adam hadn't been very trusting of anyone he'd been with since then, which didn't exactly equal good relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance at happiness

Adam made his way into the house after getting his mail and as he was flipping through it, the thing that caught his eye was the name and fancy writing on one of the envelops. He wasn't expecting anything like it. But the name.. yeah the name brought back memories, ones that Adam had long been trying to forget of finding his then fiance in his bed with another man nearly two years ago. Adam hadn't been very trusting of anyone he'd been with since then, which didn't exactly equal good relationships.

Adam had thought Jasper was the one. His soul mate. The one person he would spend his life with. And up until that night when he'd come home early from being away on business.. He'd thought Jasper had felt the same. Apparently he was very, very wrong about that. He started to throw out the mail from him, he almost did, but something had drawn him to it, made him open it. And he realized quickly enough, it was a wedding invitation. Adam had to wonder why he would be invited. He hadn't talked to the man, had no intention of doing so. Not after the way Jasper treated him. And now he was apparently getting married to the man he cheated on Adam with. Well that was just great for them, Adam thought.

Before he knew though, Adam was filling out the RSVP card, and replying with a plus one. Why? He didn't know. He didn't even realize what he'd done. He wasn't seeing anyone, so if he went, it's not like he had that plus one, or even someone to go with him and pretend to be his date. Not really. Jasper knew all of Adams friends, and all of Adam's friends were either ex's, straight, or female, and well, Jasper wouldn't buy any of them being Adam's date for the event. And there was no way Adam was going to show up alone, or let Jasper know in any way just how much he affected Adam's life. His only option though was go alone, or just not go. The event was a whole weekend camping trip of some sort though. There was no way Adam was showing up to that alone. Just no way. So his plan? He just wasn't going. That was his best option.

It wasn't even until several days later that he even realized what he'd done. Had he really RSVP'd to his ex fiance's wedding? Yes, yes he had and it didn't even hit him until he was on the phone one night.

"So I got invited to a wedding the other day.." Adam started, and he got interrupted before he could explain anything further. He was talking to Kris. Yes, Kris Allen, the guy who won American Idol against Adam. That Kris Allen. They'd kept in touch over the years, mostly through phone. Adam was usually all over the place and Kris still lived in Arkansas.

"Oh? Who's getting married this time?"

"Jasper." Adam responded. Kris would understand. He'd been there for Adam through the whole mess. It was a long distance support, but still. Kris had heard all about in one of their late night phone calls. Just like Adam had heard all about Kris's marriage troubles and then divorce when it happened. "I RSVP'd... as plus one."

There was silence on the other end, right after Adam had heard the cringe. Was that even possible? To hear a cringe? If it were, it just happened. And Adam didn't blame him. Things with Jasper had been a mess as it was, and now Adam, making it worse with his 'plus one' response to a wedding invite. "Adam.. you're not even seeing anyone.. you haven't since the bastard stomped all over your heart."

"I know! That's the problem! Only.. it's just really a problem cause I already decided to just not go."

"And let him win? You need to go and show him you moved on. It seems he certainly has."

Adam laughed at that. It was funny. Adam wouldn't exactly call that moving on cause.. "Kris.. He's marrying the idiot he cheated on me with.. you know, that guy I found in my bed, with Jasper?" Yeah, moving on? No. Jasper had moved on from Adam long before he'd caught them together. Adam really didn't even know still how long it had been going on.

"You're going. I'll be your plus one-"

Kris probably had more to add to that, but Adam but him off, cause no that would never work. For one, sharing space with him on Idol all those years ago was enough. Adam had feeling for him then, but Kris was straight.. and married. Adam ignored the feelings and it had been hard to do. He was not about to take Kris as his date to his ex's wedding and bring all that up again. Just no. "Kris.. you'd be my date. I'm not so sure that'd be convincing for you.."

"Adam.. I can handle a little hand holding and whatnot when we're in front of everyone for a few hours-"

Cut off again. "This isn't just a few hours Kris, this is a whole weekend camping in some cabins or something. Ceremony, then the reception is the whole weekend. You'd be stuck with me.. pretending we're dating for a whole three days."

"I don't have anything else to do. I'll be in town in a few days, text me when and where this is happening. You're going, with me." And with that Kris hung up.

And Adam was left more confused than he had been to start with. No really. This was not something he wanted to get himself into. Not at all. He just didn't want to go. That wasn't an option anymore though apparently, And the wedding was this coming weekend. He didn't have much time left to either man up and go, or just talk Kris out of his plan. Adam was really hoping the latter would happen.

————————————

Adam was having lunch the next day with an old friend and ex, and while they were catching up with what the other one had been up to, Adam was explaining his situation with the wedding invite.

"Yeah, so I was telling Kris about it and he thinks I should go.." Yeah, none of this mattered. Brad was too busy laughing. No really, full on doubles over his friend was laughing so hard at him. "Brad, really, this isn't funny."

"But it is. I don't know why you would have considered going in the first place." Brad finally responded after he stopped laughing enough. "Hasn't that bastard hurt you enough? It should have been your wedding Adam. You would be married to him right now if it weren't for that other asshole."

Adam just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean... I wasn't even considering it. Then I realized I actually responded to him.. As plus one." And that was it, brad was laughing again and Adam was rolling his eyes. "Well, Kris thinks I should go. He also thinks I should take him as my date.. Actually he's not letting me say no."

That got Brads attention and made him stop. "Oh honey, do you really think that's a good idea? After all the time during Idol you spent ignoring your feelings towards him?"

"That's what I'm worried about. I don't think it's a good idea actually but I'm not being given a choice in the matter. I'm hoping I can talk him out of it when he gets to town." Adam let out a sigh. By trying to get out of one mess, he ended up getting himself into another entirely different mess. Or at least, that's what it would turn into before it was all over with.

————————————

Adam had been spending the last several months getting ready for the big queen tour. Something he never ever imagined he would be doing is playing with a legendary band like Queen. The whole thing started back on American Idol when he auditioned with one of their songs, and later sang with them on the finale. They just clicked well and kept in touch and now the time was finally right in both of their schedules for them to work something out and put together the big American tour they were about it head out on. Adam could hardly wait.

Which was what the delivery he'd just gotten was for. The tour. He hated keeping secrets, and he hated keeping exciting costume pieces to himself but well, there wouldn't be anything new or exciting to see on tour if he gave it all away now right? He'd just gotten in the crown he just had made. Yes, that's right, a crown. A solid gold crown with lots and jewels and other sparkly things all over it. The crown he was planning on wearing with the leopard print suit. Yes, Adam Lambert was going all out and way over the top on this tour. There would be gold crowns and leopard print suits, oh and lots of gold in general. Everything much be gold and shiny. Adam placed the crown on his head and snapped a quick picture of himself in it before sending it off to Kris. He had to show someone.

"Look what I just got."

"You are nuts. Have you crowned yourself queen now?"

"Actually... technically, yes. It's for the Queen tour. It's awesome isn't it?"

"Only you, Adam. Only you."

"And everyone loves me for it." Adam sent back, "Best part about it though? I'm wearing it with a leopard print suit."

"Leopard print suit? As in like, dressing suit and tie but entirely in leopard print?"

"YES! Exactly that."

" I don't even know what to say to that."

"I know it's that awesome."

Adam could just picture Kris rolling his eyes and giving him some sort of look with his response of. "You're ridiculous. I'll see you tomorrow, Adam. We'll figure out the whole wedding situation, alright?"

"I guess." Adam still didn't like the plan. He still didn't want to actually go to said wedding. Who goes to their ex's wedding? Especially when it ended the way it did for him and Jasper? Yeah, Adams guess? No one. At least, no one but him. He really was insane and a little bit ridiculous. Adam was excited to see Kris at least, it had been a while since they'd gotten to hang out together at all.

The next day Adam found himself picking Kris up at the airport late that morning. It really had been way too long since the last time that they had seen each other and Adam couldn't help the tight suffocating hug he pulled Kris into as soon as he seen the other man.

"Adam, I can't breathe," Kris was squirming and trying to get out of the hold Adam had on him.

"Oh, shit, sorry," Adam was laughing as he loosened his hold and he stepped back a bit, "It's good to see you. You should make the trip out more often."

"Or you could come see me too, you know. Works both ways mister big shot." Kris was teasing though, usually, Adam was busy, which was the reason he didn't get to come out too often, and Kris definitely understood that. "It's good to see you too though. Though, I do need some lunch and a nap to get rid of this jet lag, so please, take me home." And by home he meant Adam's home. Since he'd be staying there. There was no reason to pay for a hotel when there were friends insisting you stay with them.

And that's exactly what Adam did. He ordered in when they got to the house, (Because really, did anyone expect him to actually cook? He doubted it. And he knew for sure Kris didn't expect it) and while they were waiting and even while they were waiting, the discussed their plans for the wedding. How long they'd been together, when they realized they wanted to be together, obviously everyone knew they met on Idol, but the rest of the details they needed to make sure they were on the same page with, just in case anyone asked about any of that. Once they had that all settled, Adam left Kris to get settled in the guest room and take his nap as he ran off to his own room to start packing for the wedding trip. It was only two days away after all.

There was a bit of a drive from LA to where the wedding was being held, Some cabins that Jasper and his family owned out at Big Bear Lake. Adam was actually a little bit excited about that part of their situation. A little bit of a get away would be nice. Though, he did wish it were under different circumstances. He was quiet for most of the drive. He was thinking, probably too much, and not at all relaxed. Not even the slightest. There were too many questions in his head. He hadn't seen Jasper since he found him in their bed with another man nearly two years ago. What if seeing him brought up old feelings again? What if he felt the hurt and betrayal all over again just as fresh as when it happened? There were so many things that made this a really really bad idea.

Getting out of the car, Adam was tense enough as it was, and he only tensed more when Kris had come around and wrapped an arm around Adam's waist, he was obviously already playing his part, and Adam couldn't even do that much. Yeah, this was definitely going to be a long long few days.

"Adam, relax. It's just me, and if we're going to pull this off, you need to act natural, not visibly tense every time I touch you." Kris was right. Adam knew that. But that was much much easier said than done. How was he suppose to just relax in this situation? Yeah. Not easy at all.

"I know. That's not that easy to do though.. but I'm trying." Adam wasn't touching Kris back at all, he was just standing stiff. He wasn't sure at all what he was allowed to do. He'd told Kris when they talked about everything to set boundaries for him, he hadn't wanted to take things too far and make Kris uncomfortable, especially not when Kris was doing him such a huge favor. But that hadn't worked at all, Kris had only shrugged and told him to act natural and do what he would do with any other boyfriend. Well.. that was giving Adam a little too much free reign in Adams head.

Right at that moment though, there was someone coming towards them, it was Jasper's mother. Someone Adam had no reason to feel awkward around, she'd always been a sweetheart and like a second mother to him when he and Jasper were together. She'd even called him after the whole thing with Jasper happened to apologize for the way her son treated him. Something Adam didn't blame her for at all. Jasper had made his own choices. But now? Adam hadn't talked to the woman in nearly two years and he wasn't even sure what to say to her. "Adam, seriously, relax, act natural." Kris was whispering to Adam as he kissed Adam's cheek and grabbed Adams arm to wrap it around himself. And Adam tried, he really did, he was just hoping he was playing it off well enough.

"Adam! We didn't think you'd make it!" The woman was saying as she made her way over and Adam was pulling away from Kris to greet her with a hug. "And who's this?" She was smiley, warm and welcoming and Adam was starting to ease up just a little but because of it.

"I almost didn't. Someone talked me into it," Adam told her, and he was motioning towards Kris, and well, it definitely wasn't a lie. But what explanation did he have now for his now boyfriend wanting him to go to his ex fiancés wedding. He didn't have one. "This is Kris-"

"I'm his boyfriend," Kris finished for Adam just I. Case Adam tried to leave it out. And Adam would have glared but well, that might give them away.

"Kris, this is Jasper's mother, mrs. Clark." Adam introduced the two of them and she was reaching out to shake him hand.

"Oh please, Adams always been far too formal with me. It's Carol." She was saying and she was gesturing towards one of the cabins, "I believe Jasper has you two in that cabin over there, feel free to just make yourselves comfortable and get settled. Ceremony is starting in about an hour, I'll show you there when your ready."

Adam nodded and once she left, he turned to Kris. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"They seem nice, hasn't been that bad the five minutes we've been here. Now please, boyfriend, get my bags and lets go get settled before we're late." Kris was mostly joking about that last part. He could his bags on his own, thank you very much.

"You mean your bag? There's no plural there. You packed like nothing, I don't understand it." Adam was teasing right back but he took Kris serious and was playing the boyfriend role completely as he got their bags out if the trunk and motioned for Kris to follow him.

They made to the cabin that Carol had pointed out to them and let themselves in. Sure enough, there were notes with who was staying in the cabin and Adams name was there with a plus one along with which bedroom they got.

The cabins were huge. There four bedrooms in each, and there was a rather large kitchen and dining area, as well as a living room and also a little den like space. It was nice. The view from the bedroom window when they got there was gorgeous as well. They were surrounded by nothing but trees, the woods and mountains and the lake were all in view and it was just perfect. Adam could just stay here forever.

He really did want to stay there forever too when it came time to go back out and join everyone at the ceremony. He was having a bit of a panic.

"Kris, you don't need to do this. We can just abort the plan and go home.."

"And you admit to everyone I'm not actually your boyfriend? I think that would be worse than just dealing."

"I could.. I could make something up. You don't feel well, something, and we can just go home." Adam was pacing the room now and that.. Well that all by itself was starting to make Kris nervous.

"Adam what's really wrong? This has nothing to do with me and the plan and we both know it.."

Adam stopped for a second and looked down at his feet. "I'm scared to see him. What if the hurt is just as fresh as the day it happened all over again? What if I'm not really as over him as I thought? I don't want to deal with any of that. I don't want any of those feelings brought back up. Kris.. Just.. Can we just go? Please? I don't wanna be here.."

Kris was up off his spot on the bed and standing in front of Adam in a matter of seconds. "Look, just stop. I think whether you want to be here or not, you need to be." Kris paused and he waited for Adam to look up at him before he finished. "I think you need to face him and prove to yourself and him that you really are over him. I think being here will help you move past this even more. And by the way? I want to be here with you and helping you through this, pretend boyfriend or not."

Adam just nodded and he took a deep breath. "I as suppose to be the one marrying him, Kris. We had so many plans.. So many. I wanted bigger and much tanker than this. He was trying to talk me into coming here for the honeymoon though.." Adam just sighed and pouted at Kris. "I should be married right now. Instead I'm so pathetic someone is pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Adam.. You are not pathetic, not at all. And to be fair? I'm just really glad you found out who Jasper really is before you actually married him or things could have gotten a lot messier. You didn't really want to be married to someone like him.."

Adam just nodded. Kris was right. And they were going to be late if he didn't just suck it up already so he just shrugged a bit. "Still all alone though. But let's go." Adam took Kris's hand and let him out if the room and through the cabin so they could head out and figure out where they needed to go.

The ceremony was perfect. Adam had to admit, everything had gone well, the couple looked amazing, and well, the scenery a as just gorgeous. Adam could only hope that he could one day have a wedding as perfect as this one. That was probably never going to happen. Adam was probably pouting again.

Adam as ready to get away again and about to pull Kris off so they could do just that. But they weren't fast enough. Not even close. Before he knew it, Jasper was standing in front of them with his new husband and looking as beautiful as ever. Adam had to take a deep breath.

Jasper really was gorgeous, he was a model, blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a body to die for. Adam could never get over how perfect Jasper was when they were together, and now, he still couldn't.

"Hi, Adam. Been a long time, I'm so glad you could make it."

Adam forced a friendly smile. "Of course. I I'm don't think you've met Kris? My boyfriend.." Adam looked towards Kris, and Kris was holding out a hand to shake.

"No, I haven't no don't think you've met Jake here either." He paused and seemed to back track a bit, "well, I suppose not officially anyways."

Adam was holding out his hand to shake Jakes and forcing another friendly smile. "No, I haven't. Nice to meet you.." While you have clothes on Adam was thinking in his head and hoped he didn't actually say it out loud.

"Good luck in the whole marriage thing, guys. I think we need to go grab a drink." Kris told them before tugging Adam away. Yeah. A drink. He needed one to keep himself together and well, he was hoping a drink or two would settle Adams nerves a little bit. The other man was all kinds if tense once again.

"Adam, relax. Deep breaths."

Adam just nodded and he took a few deep breaths as he walked with Kris. It didn't take them long to find drinks. Kris made one for himself and made one extra strong one for Adam.

A few hours later they'd both had a couple of those drinks and Kris could tell that Adam was definitely relaxing skittle bit more. He was making sure to pretty much avoid almost everyone. But he was calming down some nonetheless. They were all around a camp fire right now. Giving toasts and what not. Kris just happened to notice Jasper looking their way, and he didn't miss the longing look he was giving towards Adam. Luckily Adams back was towards Jasper but Kris had plans anyways.

"Adam, kiss me," he was quiet and speaking so only Adam could hear him. The look on Adams face almost made h burst into laughter.

"Kris.. What?" Adam was confused and not even sure he heard right. He wasn't sure kissing was even part of the deal they had going on right now.

"You heard me, just do it."

Adam was just buzzed enough to not question it again. Just buzzed enough to actually listen and do what Kris said. He was leaning in without much thought and crashing their mouths together, and jumping right into a rather heated kiss, his hand coming up to rest on the side of Kris's mouth.

This is where things start to get messy. This is the part where Adam could completely ruin his friendship with Kris. They definitely should not be doing this in Adams mind. Yet he couldn't stop. He just.. Kept going. That was until Kris pulled away and he was panting slightly, Adam had to smirk at that.

"It worked." Kris had glanced over to see Jasper still watching them, still giving Adam that longing look. Only this time there was a hint of jealousy? Hurt? Kris wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was something.

Adam blinked and pulled a little further away from Kris, "what?"

"You're asshole of an ex was watching. I think we made him jealous or something. Maybe he's not as over you as he wants everyone to think.."

"Or maybe it's you he's looking at and he's wanting another piece of ass on the side from this guy too.." Adam shrugged a bit and he didn't bother looking? He didn't care really.

"Could be that too, but I don't know, it kinda looks like his gaze is in you. It might be cute if we didn't just watch him get married and he wasn't such a cheating bastard," Kris was smirking a bit and he shrugged a bit.

Adam just laughed and decided he was ready to go back to the cabin for the night. Kris was following right behind. Adam really wished he wouldn't, he still had no idea what he was feeling from that kiss, but he definitely wanted more of it. And well, in front of everyone to make their relationship believable was one thing, in the bedroom when they were alone was another.

Kris likely wouldn't admit to feeling something from that kiss as well. At least not anytime soon. His lips were still tingling from it. As well as everywhere else Adam had touched.

Adam didn't even realize until they got in the room to go to bed that well, there was one bed and really not much else in the room. He stopped and just stared at the big bed in the middle of the room for a second. "Oh, I'll uh, go find some blankets. You can have the bed, ill take the floor."

Nope. That wasn't gonna work, Kris was grabbing his arm before Adam could leave the room in his search for more blankets. "Don't you think someone will notice if we're sleeping g separately and thing it's kinda strange? It's not like we' e never shared a room or a bed together before,"

Which was true. They'd doomed together on Idol and they'd often times fallen asleep in the same bed when they'd hang out together for the evening. But still, this seemed different. Then they were sleeping in the same bed on purpose, and they definitely weren't pretending to be a couple. So yeah, much different. "Kris, this isn't the same as that.."

"Adam, you're over thinking this. Just get in the bed."

When Adam woke up the next morning, he discovered Kris was more than likely part octopus. At some point while they were sleeping the other man had managed to completely wrap himself around Adam and turn them into a tangled mess of limbs and sheets. It proved rather difficult to get out of without waking Kris, but well, Kris slept like the dead anyways so even with all the squirming Adam had to do to get away, Kris hadn't budged at all. Adam had to admit he could get use to waking up with Kris like that, but then he had to remind himself that all of this was just Kris doing him a favor and nothing else as he got up and made it to the adjoined bathroom to shower and all of that.

It was when he wandered out of the bedroom to explore the cabin, or rather, he needed to find coffee, he discovered he wasn't quite the only one awake in the cabin. Well, he was pretty sure Jasper didn't actually belong in there cabin. And he froze when those gorgeous green eyes met his.

"Shouldn't you be with your new husband?" Adam asked as he rubbed his eyes and went to work on finding a coffee mug. He didn't get a chance to as just a few seconds later he was being handed a cup full of coffee. Made up just the way he liked it. Adam wasn't sure whether to be flattered that Jasper even remembered that, or annoyed that the other man was doing things for him. The confusion must have shown on his face.

"Sorry. Just.. Figured your be wanting that when I heard you up and about." Jasper started. "And my husband? He's still asleep. Thought I'd leave him be and let him sleep in."

Well Jasper seemed rather thoughtful towards everyone this morning it seemed. Adam accepted the coffee though, holding the warm mug in his hands. "Ah, thanks, I think?" It was sweet, but Adam still wasn't sure what Jasper was up to. "So are you just making the rounds being the coffee fairy or am I getting special treatment?" Adam raised an eyebrow at the man while he took a sip from his cup.

"Not special treatment exactly. I just remembered it was the first thing you'd go for every morning." Okay, nice to know Jasper at least paid attention to some things. "That sounds a little weird, doesn't it?" Adam just nodded. He was waiting. For what he didn't know. For Jasper to give up what he was really after he supposed. "I uh, I'm glad you came. I didn't think you'd show."

"You can thank Kris for that,"

"Remind me to do that when I see him. It meant a lot. I mean.. I never got a chance to apologize when everything happened.. So yeah, I wanted to do that. And I was hoping maybe we could be friends at some point.. Get back to that friendly place.."

"Am I just suppose to forget what you did? And..Jake is it? He's no better than you for going along with it, knowing you were taken.."

"Adam.. I never meant for things to happen how they did. I didn't want to hurt you.. Never. Believe it or not I actually did care about you.. A lot." jasper seemed sincere at least so for now Adam would accept it. But it would likely be a long while before they would be anything g close to friends. "And I'm glad you found Kris.. You seem happy. I don't think you ever looked at me the way you do him,"

"He is happy, and just how does he look at me?" Leave it to Kris to show up at just the right time to save the day, and he was leaning up to leave a peck on adam lips as he came around in front of him. "I smell coffee.. There better be some for me,"

Adam laughed softly and he nodded some, "Got it, babe." Adam set his own mug down and turned to start looking for more again, Jasper pointing out the cabinet they were in. Luckily Adam had Sony enough time with Kris to know how he liked his coffee because what sort of boyfriend would he look like if he'd had to ask and he was handing Kris the mug as Jasper started talking again.

"Oh you know, like he absolutely adores you and thinks your the greatest thing that's ever walked this planet. It's intense. And kinda sickeningly cute."

Yeah, he was kinda spot on with that. He did think that of Kris, this weekend together with him was making that even more so. Hopefully Kris just thought he was really good at acting and playing the part of loving boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess I feel that way about him too." Adam assumed Kris was playing his part. Kris was as serious as could be. And the look in his eyes said it as he looked to Adam.

Well that was confusing, that look said Kris meant what he was saying, but he was jus playing a part right? If so, Kris was a much better actor than Adam had ever given him credit for. "You better, I don't know why you'd be with me otherwise."

Jasper just shook his head a bit. "I've gotta get back, I'll leave you two alone. And Adam? Don't be a stranger, yeah? I really am sorry for how the gave turned out between us."

Adam just nodded and watched as he left before looking back to Kris. "I thought you were sleeping? You can't just sneak in here and confuse me so early in the morning."

"I thought you might need help getting rid of him. And.. You know how I take my coffee?"

Adam shrugged. "You always made it exactly the same every morning in the Idol mansion. You just pick up on some things.." That was Adam not exactly admitting that he paid attention to everything Kris did, including the way he liked his coffee.

That night every one was hanging out around the lake, there was a camp fire; most of the guests were gathered around, Adam and Kris though, were sitting off to the side a little ways away in the grass and looking out at the lake. Kris was leaning I. Against again and snuggled in under Adams arm. Adam had to remind himself that this was all just for show.

They could have joined everyone else around the fire, but Adam just really didn't want to right now. He didn't know a good portion of them, he somewhat knew Jasper's friends and family, or at least knew who they were, but the rest he assumed were Jakes family and friends an he had no idea who they were, not did he have a desire to know them. Sir, he could easily throw himself right in and have no problem making conversation with them. He just didn't want to right now. He was enjoying his pretend tome with Kris because tomorrow night this was all over. He wasn't sure he could even handle the thought of that right now.

"I'm gonna go get us another drink, you sure you don't wanna go try socializing with everyone else?" Adam just shook his head as he looked back to Kris and Kris left a quick peck on Adams lips before squirming out from under Adams arm and getting up to go grab those drinks. Adam assumed the kiss was for show, someone must have been looking. Really it was just because Kris wanted to and for some reason, it just felt natural; like he'd been doing it for years.

Adam wasn't left alone with his thoughts long. Not because Kris came back though. Nope. That would have been much easier to deal with. It was Jake of all people. Why? Adam didn't even know him and really didn't think much of him considering. But yet there he was, sitting down and making himself comfortable next to Adam.

"Look, I know I'm probably not you're favorite person-"

"You think?" Adam rolled. His eyes at that one because well, way to state the obvious.

"Thought so. But just, it meant a lot to Jasper that you came at all and even more that you've stayed." He started and he was looking at Adam now. "And I'm really sorry for the way things turned out between you two. I know it's partially my fault things happened the way they did. But it seems to have worked out the best for both of us? I mean, you have Kris now, you two seem really happy. I'm just a little jealous of the way you two look at each other actually.."

"Yeah, Kris and I, we're happy," Adam forced a smile because well, he knew that would all change as soon as they got in the car to drive back to LA. None of this was real. He had to keep reminding himself of that though because the more time he spent with Kris the more real it seemed.

"We'd all really like it if you two would come join us? Jasper seems to think you'd fit right in with the group."

"I know I should. It's just a little weird, you know?"

"If it gets too weird or awkward you can go back to avoiding us?"

Adam laughed softly. That hadn't been why he was doing exactly. Mostly he was jus enjoying the time with Kris and their little pretend relationship they'd created for themselves. "Yeah, okay."

When he stood up he noticed Kris was watching them from a distended, probably letting them have a little space but making sure Adam didn't need him to come get him out of it at all; one of the things Adams loved about Kris. He waved Kris over to join them and he took the drink Kris had brought for him. "We're gonna go hang out with everyone else for a bit, come on," Kris just nodded and took Adams hand, letting the older man lead the way there.

Several drinks later and back in the bedroom, Adam all but mauled Kris. Pushing the younger man back into the bed and climbed over him and he was crashing their lips together. Neither of them were sober enough to stop themselves, but nowhere near drunk enough to let it turn into anything more than just a long heated make out session. Adam just wrote off Kris's going along with it and seeming to be totally into it as Kris just being really really buzzed and well, there was weed involved too. Both of them were also quite stoned.

Afterwards they curled up together and went to sleep without saying much of anything. Adam knew that definitely shouldn't have happened they were alone and no one could see them so there was no need, but Kris hadn't said no and Adam would worry about what that might mean in the morning.

Adam nearly woke up in a panic attack. At some point during the night Kris had turned with his back to Adam and he was pressed tight like the little spoon, it wasn't helping that Adam was holing him there, but Adam didn't think Kris would have moved even if he wasn't. The younger man looked comfy exactly where he was.

Adam was hard, the usual morning wood. And he couldn't move at all without jabbing Kris in the ass with it. And Kris wasn't helping at all. Had Adam mentioned the other man slept like the dead? Because he does. Excepts the not because every time dam tried to move he could have sworn Kris would moan as he pressed back and squirmed around even more.

"Oh my god, Kris stop," Adam was murmuring to himself and doing his best to get away from Kris. When he finally did, he was in the bathroom as fast as he could get there. He just might have had an extra long shower and thought about Kris and the was he squirmed against him all morning. He most definitely felt horrible for it afterwards. It didn't help that Kris was awake and seemingly waiting for Adam when he'd gotten out of the shower.

Adam was trying to avoid him.

It didn't work.

"Adam, I'm so sorry about last night.. I Elton advantage as I shouldn't have.."

Adam was confused by that. Took advantage? Adam was the one taking advantage of Kris. Adam hasn't wanted and loved every second of it. "Took advantage of me? You've got that backwards and I should be the one apologizing."

"You didn't take advantage of me, Adam.. I would have made you stop otherwise.."

"Kris.. Don't fuck with me. What are you trying to say?" Adam took a deep breath as he turned to look at Kris. "Just fucking spit it out."

"I don't know how to say it." Kris admitted and he shrugged a bit. "I don't k ow what it is I'm trying to say even because I just don't know what it is I'm feeling right now or anything." Adam was watching Kris. Kris really did seem confused and Adam didn't want to make that worse so he just watched and waited. "But I do know I liked that kiss last night. I liked every second of it and I don't regret it even a little bit."

Adam was confused by that. And he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what he was feeling either but he definitely knew he wanted Kris. He wanted Kris in every way possible and he wasn't sure if he would ever get that. From what Kris was saying though? There was hope at least.

"Kris.." Adam started but there was a knock at the door and the. It was opening, and well Adam was really glad hey were decent because whoever just let themselves in didn't give them time at all to respond.

"There's breakfast for everyone if you boys want to come join us," it was Jasper's mother, and Adam finally tore his gaze off of Kris long enough to force a small smile and give a small nod.

"Give us just a moment and we'll be out," or he would anyways, whether Kris wanted to or not because after he finished what he was saying, he might be avoiding Kris the rest of the day. Carol was leaving them be though, probably sensing they were in the middle of something.

"Kris.. Is what your saying.. I mean.. From what I get from it anyways.." Adam started and Kris was watching him close, almost as if he were afraid Adam would disappear if he looked away and Adam was movińg closer as he spoke. Moving to the bed and onto the bed until he was right there in front of Kris. "You want this to co tinier after we leave here? You want me to snuggle up in bed with you at night and kiss you whenever I want, and call you my boyfriend?" Adam could go on with so many more things. So many more things Adam wanted to do with Kris. But he was already terrified. Kris, as far as Adam knew, was straight. He had no idea what to do with this new information.

Kris just nodded, Adams gaze was I tense and it took a second for Kris to actually find his voice. "Yes, Adam. I don't know what's gotten I to me, but I don't want this to be pretend anymore. I want all of that and so much more.."

Adam nodded too. He couldn't really hope for any answer other than the one Kris just gave him. "Kris.. If your serious.. I mean, you're straight? I don't think I could deal if you changes your mind in a few months.."

"Adam I am dead serious. Straight maybe not so much, or maybe I'm just a little bendy for you but.. This.. This isn't something ill be changing my mind on.."

Adam definitely didn't think he could just go back to normal after this weekend anyways. He hasn't wanted to for sure. The whole weekend as far as he knew had been a big tease. Just a little taste of what it would be like to actually date Kris, but now.. Now he had everything he ever hoped for and they could give it a try. And that's all he could ever ask for, a chance.

"Okay. Okay," Adam was leaning in then and he was crashing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss, bringing a ban up to rest on the side of Kris's neck. "I suppose we should go get that breakfast," Adam said after breaking the kiss, but he was still stealing little kisses between words, "and try to enjoy the rest of the day. And we'll figure the rest of this out when we get home?"

Kris was returning every kiss and he was grinning an nodding; he'd agree with anything Adam said right now. He really really would. "Yeah, sounds like a plan to me. Lets go,"

And they both finally got out of the bed. And hand in had they headed out of the cabin to look for the rest of the party goers, where they would likely find breakfast. The whole time they were eating and chatting with the rest of the group, they were stealing glances and kisses, and even bites of each others food. Adam was the happiest he'd been in a long time, and that was all because of Kris. All because he was getting his chance.


End file.
